


Dim Light

by shieldivarius



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Bahrain, pre-Agents of SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd woken up every night since, and 'Tasha was always by her side when she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim Light

A litany of Russian in her ear brought her to, gasping for air, tangled in the sheets and unable to move for how badly she needed to catch her breath. The words softened. She grounded herself to the dim light illuminating the burst of red above, still fighting for breath but with it coming easier, in time with the deep breaths of the body beside her.

“Thought I was going to die there. Alone.” The words left her winded, panting again. Hadn’t meant to say that, couldn’t look at ‘Tasha’s reaction.

“I know.”

Looked back up, startled. Sought ‘Tasha’s bright eyes. “I can’t—the field—the job… _again_.” There had never been a job that haunted her like this. Never. 

“I know.”

No pity. Just presence. Understanding.

“ _I screwed up_ ,” she whispered.

“You didn’t.”

Melinda squeezed her eyes shut, fighting for her self-control, or at least to settle her breathing.

‘Tasha’s fingers tangled in her hair, and with the thought in her mind that she’d hate how often and fondly she used the nickname, Melinda let soft, murmured foreign words follow her slowly, slowly back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written between the airing of episodes 1x03 and 1x04.
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
